Ishida
Overview The clan specialises in agriculture, infantry and fierce loyalty, traditionally not being a very martial clan that is soon to change with the new daimyo. Clan motto: "The mind is sharper than the spear" Clan Army (Jinyuan) Nagai Yari Ashigaru (Long spear Ashigaru) 13.000 men The Nagai Yari Ashigaru take the ‘Spear wall’ to a whole other level by wielding 4,5 - 5 meter pikes, thus outranging most of their opponents on the battlefield, any foe would have to pass through multiple pikeheads to even reach them. ' ' No-Dachi Hoji-Ki (No-Dachi Retainers) 2.000 men The No-Dachi retainers have proven themselves time and time again as capable melee warriors, charging head first into danger to seek the enemy commander’s head, their deeds inspire others around them to fight to the death lest them be dishonored. ' ' Yumi Samurai (Bow Samurai) 3.000 men Yumi Samurai are men who have devoted themselves to the way of the bow and train in it daily. ' ' Yumi Ashigaru (Bow Ashigaru) 9.000 men Ashigaru called up to serve who can use a bow well enough. ' ' Naginata Shussekisha (Naginata Attendants) 1.000 women “Who says that only men can fight?” is what these women live by, they show the spirit of the Ishida clan by devoting themselves to the way of the naginata and proving that they’re not to be trifled with. ' ' Naginata Samurai (Naginata Samurai) 1.000 men These Samurai devote themselves in the way of the naginata training with them daily and prove very usefull. ' ' Kachi Kihei (Valued Cavalry) 500 men Even though the Ishida Clan does not focus on cavalry, it does have it’s uses, serving as personal guard of the Daimyo they are the best and closest retainers of the great lord, equipped with heavy armor and long lances that can swat all foes like flies in service of their lord, they will fight to the death for their master. Yōshanai gisei (Unrelenting Sacrifice) "Yōshanai gisei" (Translated "Unrelenting Sacrifice") is a battlefield sacrifice preformed by a unit of Ishida men, who unanimously decide to sacrifice themselves to the gods to ensure victory, usually done on desperate battles, a unit that decides to do this typically paint themselves bright red or pale blue. Yōshanai gisei consists of 3 stages: Kibishī kōshin(Grueling March) where the unit silently marches towards the enemy in unison, Yōshanai ryōkin(Unrelenting Charge) where the unit charges headfirst in to the enemy ranks and potentially creating an opening and lastly Idaina gisei(Great Sacrifice) where the unit engages in melee combat taking out as many opponents as they can and fighting to the last man. Yōshanai gisei is often more religious in nature and would drive other units to believe that victory is assured, but when the battle happens to be lost, the defeat is blamed on the men of the unit who sacrificed themselves to either not be sure of their sacrifice during their act, or men of that unit still being alive. Roster Clan Lord Ishida Toyohisa Retainers Niwa Ai